Xylene
Xylene is a female Uxorite from the distant planet Ringa Morr and Max Tennyson's lover. She, like others of her species, has the powers and abilities of telekinesis and flight, as well as hand-to-hand combat skills, enhanced intelligence, and extensive knowledge of the Omnitrix. Appearance Xylene has mint green skin, with two tentacles on her head and one on her lower back. She has four long fingers, and ankles that bend inward. Her feet have three claw-like toes, two pointing forwards and one pointing backwards. As clothing, Xylene wears a tight blue jumpsuit. Personality Xylene has a rather blunt personality by human standards, usually saying exactly what's on her mind. This has been shown to hurt the people around her, leaving Xylene confused, as she does not fully understand people's feelings. History Background During Xylene's early years she met Max Tennyson, who at the time was a Plumber. Through that experience, she was given the grand responsibility by Azmuth of being the Omnitrix's carrier and a member of the "DNA Force." Ben 10 While Xylene was carrying the Omnitrix, Vilgax attacked her, seeking the device, causing Xylene to make the big decision of sending it to Max's location. With the pressure of being attacked, she accidentally missed Max’s location and the Omnitrix's containment pod was sent to the nearby forest, where his grandson Ben Tennyson stumbled upon it. Unfortunately, Xylene’s ship suffered a major blow from Vilgax’s ship and crashed on Earth. She was then frozen for quite some time until a group of Inuits found her. She then quickly traveled to the Omnitrix’s location, where she came upon Ben, whom she battled for the Omnitrix. The battle was stopped when Xylene saw Max again, learning that Ben was his grandson. Max and Xylene quickly reconnected, but Ben had trouble trusting Xylene and disliked her. Later, the group was attacked by a Mechadroid and Max was kidnapped. Soon after, they found the drone at a dock and Xylene gave Ben access to Perk Upchuck to defeat it. Xylene departed Earth soon after. She asked Max to go with her, but he declined. Powers and Abilities Xylene is telekinetic, meaning that she can exert force on objects and people with her mind, causing purple aura to appear on what she uses her power on. She is able to levitate and fly, seemingly using her power on herself without causing aura to appear on her. She can also use the tentacles on her head, as well as her prehensile tongue, as a weapon. She was strong enough to tear off a drones tendrils wrapped around Max, had superhuman acrobatic and gymnastic capabilities, and was only knocked out by a large drone hitting her. Weaknesses Xylene's main weakness is her not being as durable as other beings, meaning she can be physically harmed more easily. Appearances Ben 10 Season 3 *''The Visitor'' (first appearance) Trivia *Xylene was Max's love interest in Ben 10; they met when he was with the Plumbers. *Xylene unlocked Perk Upchuck by entering a code into the Omnitrix. *The name of her species, Uxorite, is a direct reference to the connection between her and Max, "uxor" being the Latin word for wife. Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Female Aliens Category:DNA Force Members Category:Allies Category:Females Category:Female Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Plumbers Category:Original Series Characters Category:Introduced in the Original Series Category:One-Time Characters